You're The Apple Of Our Eye
by bubblenini
Summary: [NEW SUMMARY] Jongin harus memilih jalan hidupnya. Memilih antara melawan rasa trauma yang dialaminya atau kehilangan orang-orang yang menyayanginya dengan tulus. EVERYONEXKAI, KAISOO/SOOKAI, KAIBAEK/BAEKKAI, HUNKAI/SEKAI, CHANKAI, LAYKAI, XIUKAI, SUKAI, CHENKAI, SLIGHT!INCEST, RAPE, NC-17, CRYBABY!KAI
1. Chapter 1

You're the apple of our eye

Main cast : EXO, OC

Pairing : hunkai, sekai, chankai, sookai, baekkai, laykai, xiukai, chenkai, sukai

Rated : M

 **WARN! NC-17, YAOI, UKE!KAI, EVERYONE X KAI, RANDOM PAIRING, SLIGHT OF LIFE, GAY CONTENT, EXO AS EXO ( IDOLS ), ALL CRACKPAIRS!**

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Jongin duduk di balkon dorm sambil memandang langit senja. Matanya menatap lurus keatas memancarkan kekosongan yang sekarang memenuhi benaknya.

"Jongin?"

Suara itu datang dari pintu dapur.

Lelaki berparas imut dan cantik berjalan menghampiri jongin dengan membawa tampan berisi dua buah mangkuk sup cream dan dua gelas susu coklat kesukaan jongin. Lelaki itu bernama Byun Baekhyun atau biasa dipanggil baekhyun. Tanpa bertanya banyak, baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di samping jongin. Menaruh nampan penuh makanan itu di atas meja.

"Kau sudah makan? Kebetulan aku baru membeli persediaan stock sup cream, jadi aku sengaja membuatkan ini untuk kita. Bukan kah dari kemarin kau selalu menanyakan tentang persediaan sup cream jongin?"

"Ya, hyung. Aku sangat menginginkannya.. terimakasih telah membuatkannya untukku, hyung."

Jongin tersenyum tulus, matanya membentuk bulan sabit dan pipinya yang chubby terangkat keatas. Membuat mimik wajahnya terlihat manis dan lucu seperti puppy. Baekhyun tertawa pelan lalu mengusak pelan pucuk kepala dongsaeng kesayangannya ini.

"Ya, tidak masalah. Jangan bertingkah seperti orang lain jongin. Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap kaku dengan hyungmu yang paling tampan ini? Hahaha."

Baekhyun memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapihnya, berusaha memasang wajah yang menurut dirinya sangat tampan kepada jongin.

Sementara jongin malah terkekeh melihat tingkah konyol hyungnya yang satu ini. Jongin tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya, ia sungguh geli melihat ekspresi sok ganteng hyungnya barusan.

"ck, wajahmu sangat jelek tadi hyung. Bukannya tampan, kau malah terlihat konyol. Hahaha, harusnya aku mengambil gambarmu tadi lalu menyebarkannya lewat akun SNS-ku. Fans-mu pasti akan menurun dan berpindah kepadaku." Jongin menyunggingkan senyum jahil nya, berniat untuk mengejek baekhyun.

Yang diejek pun tidak terima, ia malah mendekatkan dirinya pada jongin dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping itu. Merapatkan jarak diantara keduanya, dan menempelkan bibirnya diantara perpotongan pipi dan telinga pemuda manis itu.

"Sudah berani mengejek hyungmu ini, hm?" Baekhyun merendahkan suaranya, membuat bulu kuduk jongin berdiri. Baekhyun akan merendahkan suaranya hanya pada saat-saat tertentu, maka dari itu jongin bergidik ngeri sambil berusaha melepaskan lengannya yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Hyuung.. apa yang kau lakukan? Hng, lepaskan lenganmu dari pinggang-ku. Kita terlihat seperti pasangan gay yang baru menikah, kau tau?" pipi jongin merona ketika menyebut-nya sebagai 'pasangan gay yang baru menikah' dan baekhyun menyadari hal itu.

"apa kau baru saja mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa kau ingin dinikahkan olehku, jongin?"

Baekhyun semakin merapatkan badan mungilnya dengan badan jongin. Walaupun ukuran tubuhnya lebih kecil, kenyataan berkata bahwa baekhyun memiliki jiwa mendominasi yang lebih besar dibanding jongin. Yang dipeluk hanya bisa pasrah sambil mem-poutkan bibir tebalnya. Baekhyun yang tidak tahan dengan godaan pun langsung mengecup pout itu lalu tersenyum cerah.

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku jongin. Baiklah, jika kau tidak menjawab itu artinya—"

"huh? Apa yang kau bicarakan hyung? Berhenti berbicara yang tidak masuk akal atau aku tidak akan memperbolehkan-mu untuk menciumku lagi."

Jujur saja jongin hanya tidak ingin terlihat salah tingkah atau malu ketika berada di dekat baekhyun. Ia berusaha menunjukan sikap tenang-nya walaupun sering kali tanpa disadari, ia melakukan hal-hal yang membuat baekhyun malah semakin gemas dengan dirinya.

"sepertinya aku baru saja mendapatkan ancaman dari beruang manis. Haruskah aku berakting seakan-akan takut dengan ancamanmu itu, jongin?" baekhyun terkikik lalu mengecupi jawline beruang manisnya dengan lembut, menghirup aroma strawberry yang memenuhi indra penciumannya dan berlanjut dengan menggigiti kulit lehernya yang mulus itu dengan hisapan-hisapan kecilnya.

Tempat favorit baekhyun untuk meninggalkan 'jejak' adalah pada bagian perpotongan antara jawline dengan leher jongin. Ia menyukai aroma yang selalu terhirup ketika sedang menempelkan hidungnya pada bagian itu sambil 'membuat jejak' keunguan dengan sesekali gigitan nakalnya.

Sementara jongin yang sudah biasa menerima perlakuan baekhyun yang seperti mengidap gangguan khusus 'jatuh cinta dengan jawline dan leher' itu hanya bisa pasrah dan sesekali mengeluarkan suara halus ketika baekhyun menggigit kulit mulusnya.

"a-anh.."

"hyung.. sudah.." jongin mendongakkan lehernya. tangannya berusaha menahan kepala baekhyun agar tidak semakin dalam menghisap kulit mulusnya.

"hyuuung…nnh- sudah..hentikan.." sekali lagi jongin merengek, meminta baekhyun agar berhenti membuat jejak pada bagian itu.

"kau sungguh menggoda jongin. Mana bisa aku tahan tidak menyentuh dirimu jika aku berada didekatmu seperti ini? Rasanya aku ingin menggagahimu sekarang juga." Baekhyun dengan santainya mengatakan hal tidak senonoh itu yang di hadiahi dengan tatapan death glare andalan jongin.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk melakukan itu hyung." Jongin mulai waspada, ia menunjukan ekspresi terseramnya agar baekhyun tidak berani melakukan itu.

"hahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja. Mana bisa aku memperkosa dongsaeng kesayanganku sendiri? aku akan meng-gagahimu jika kau yang meminta jongin. Aku tidak suka bermain kasar, lebih nikmat jika bermain dengan lembut menggunakan perasaan jongin. Itulah making love yang sebenarnya."

Baekhyun semakin berbicara vulgar, membuat jongin tampak semakin seperti kepiting rebus yang sedang mati berdiri. Ia hanya diam, masih berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja baekhyun katakan.

' _bermain dengan lembut menggunakan perasaan..'_

' _bermain dengan lembut menggunakan perasaan..'_

' _bermain dengan lembut menggunakan perasaan..'_

"YA! Kurang ajar sekali kau hyung.." jongin baru mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh baekhyun barusan. Ia menjitak kepala baekhyun dengan mudah, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya dengan ekspresi mengejek. Baekhyun hanya mengaduh lalu menarik hidung mungil jongin dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"sudahlah, lebih baik kita makan sup cream ini sebelum menjadi lebih dingin dan tidak enak lagi untuk dimakan. Kau ingin makan sendiri atau aku yang menyuapimu, jongin?"

Baekhyun bertanya sambil mengangkat satu mangkuk yang ditunjukan untuk jongin.

"umm.. suapi aku hyung.." dengan nada manjanya, jongin malu-malu kucing mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya sambil menundukan kepalanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan rona merah di pipi gembilnya.

"aku sudah tau jawabannya, beruang manis." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar lalu menyendokan cream itu dan mengarahkan sendok nya ke bibir merekah beruangnya.

"Buka mulutmu jongin.. Aaa-"

Jongin langsung membuka mulutnya dan melahap suapan pertama baekhyun dengan tenang. Ia tersenyum sambil mulutnya bergerak mengunyahnya dan menelannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya? Masakanku tidak kalah dari kyungsoo kan?" Baekhyun tersenyum bangga, melihat ekspresi jongin yang seperti menyukai hasil masakannya.

"Ya, ini sungguh lezat. Tapi teteap saja, masakan kyungsoo hyung yang paling enak. Kau masih kalah dengannya hyung." Jongin memasang wajah jeleknya untuk mengejek baekhyun. Yang diejek hanya tertawa dan menggelitiki pinggangnya lalu kembali menyuapinya.

* * *

Sehun duduk di ruang tamu, memencet asal remote tv dan menggonta-ganti saluran tanpa minat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal kecil yang kini sedang dipeluknya sambil menyamankan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk yang di dudukinya.

' _aku tidak tau ini apa tapi.. rasanya sakit melihatmu tertawa lepas dengan orang lain selain diriku, jongin. Mungkin suatu saat kau akan mengerti..'_

Sehun memandang kosong pintu balkon yang mengarah pada pemandangan kedua adam yang sedang tertawa lepas itu. Ia bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, perasaan ini.. sangat membuat sesuatu yang berada di dalam dadanya terikat, nyeri. Ingin berteriak, tapi tidak bisa. Ingin marah, memangnya dia siapa? Sehun akhirnya kalah dan bangkit dari sofa itu, beranjak dengan kesal ke dalam kamarnya.

BRAKK

Sehun masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup kembali pintunya dengan kasar. Sosok tinggi yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping meja makan, menatapnya sendu dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

' _bukan hanya kau yang merasakan perasaan aneh itu, hun.'_

Ia berbalik dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya juga, merasakan perasaan kesal yang sama seperti sehun ketika melihat kedua insang adam itu tertawa bersama dengan lepas.

' _Jongin, kau itu berharga. Seandainya kau mengerti. . sesakit inikah rasanya?'_

* * *

"hyung sudah.. aku kenyang." Jongin memajukan bibirnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya, membuat wajahnya mirip seperti bebek yang sedang merajuk.

"sudah kenyang?" baekhyun menaruh mangkuk sup itu lalu mengusap-usap perut rata jongin yang kini agak sedikit mengembung karna telah terisi oleh susu dan sup cream tadi. Jongin mengangguk-kan kepalanya, membiarkan baekhyun mengusap-usap perutnya.

"u..uh hyung.. geli…sudah jangan diusap terus. aku merasa seperti wanita yang sedang hamil tau.."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan, mengacak rambut halus jongin sebelum membereskan peralatan makan itu dan membawanya kembali ke dapur.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku bereskan ini dulu jongin. Sudah hampir malam, sebaiknya kau masuk kedalam. Cuaca sedang tidak baik, kau kan gampang sakit. Aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit dan berbaring menyedihkan diatas kasur tak berdaya."

Baekhyun bersiap masuk kedalam, menyunggingkan senyum mengejek kearah jongin sebelum akhirnya masuk dan meninggalkan jongin sendirian di balkon. Ia sangat suka menggoda jongin karna ia menyukai ekspresi jongin ketika ia tertawa lepas. Hatinya terasa tenang dan juga ikut senang melihat jongin tersenyum manis apalagi tertawa bahagia seperti tadi.

' _aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu, jongin.'_

 _ **TBC**_

Halo? Ada yang mau di lanjut ga ff ini? Atau mending gue hapus aja? Jujur gue nulis ini terinspirasi dari lagu galau Indonesia wkwk. Bodoamat dibilang alay, kadang gue kalo bosen sama lagu western/kpop bisa lari ke lagu Indonesia ya ng menurut gue enak. Jadi ya… bodoamat deh dikata alay juga. Hahaha.

Btw ini rated M hoho.. bakal ada adegan ranjang nya nanti… dan cerita ini, gue gabisa jamin bakalan happy ending. Karna bahkan gue belum mikirin endingnya kaya gimana.. XD jadi ya gitu. Terus juga untuk yang nanyain NEVER itu.. gue pengen bikin tapi lagi puasa mak gimana dong T_T nanti deh kalo pas abis buka gue ada waktu gue bakal lanjut itu secepatnya. Kasian udah pada gasabar nunggu bagian inti wkwk greget ya? XD

Reviewnya ya? btw pairingnya random loh hihi kejutan aja. Kalo banyak yang suka sama ff ini gue bakal fast update tapi kalo ngga ya…. udah say goodbye aja :D udah ah segini aja cuap-cuap, byeeee.


	2. Chapter 2

"baiklah kalau begitu aku bereskan ini dulu jongin. Sudah hampir malam, sebaiknya kau masuk kedalam. Cuaca sedang tidak baik, kau kan gampang sakit. Aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit dan berbaring menyedihkan diatas kasur tak berdaya."

Baekhyun bersiap masuk kedalam, menyunggingkan senyum mengejek kearah jongin sebelum akhirnya masuk dan meninggalkan jongin sendirian di balkon. Ia sangat suka menggoda jongin karna ia menyukai ekspresi jongin ketika ia tertawa lepas. Hatinya terasa tenang dan juga ikut senang melihat jongin tersenyum manis apalagi tertawa bahagia seperti tadi.

' _aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu, jongin.'_

You're The Apple Of Our Eye

Chapter 2

Happy Reading!

Jongin menatap kepergian baekhyun sampai punggung kecil itu menghilang, masuk ke dalam dapur. Setelah dirasanya baekhyun sudah benar-benar menghilang dari edarannya, ia menyenderkan badannya pada kursi lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan tenang.

' _sampai kapan kalian akan seperti ini?'_

Setengah jam berlalu, jongin masih asik larut dengan fikirannya. Saat ia sadar bahwa langit telah gelap, jongin memutuskan masuk ke dalam untuk menghangatkan diri. Ia berjalan masuk, menutup pintu balkon dengan perlahan. Ruang tamu terlihat sepi, hyungnya banyak yang sedang mengisi jadwal, sementara yang daritadi di dorm hanya dirinya, baekhyun, sehun, chanyeol, dan kyungsoo.

Jongin memutuskan untuk menuju kamar sehun, ia sangat menyukai kamar sehun karna di dalamnya terdapat penghangat ruangan favouritenya dan hanya sehun yang memilikinya. Ia perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan pintu kamar itu, mengetuknya dengan pelan, menunggu dibukakan oleh sang penghuni kamar.

TOK TOK

"Sehun.. ini aku, jongin."

"…"

TOK TOK TOK

"Sehunnie.. kau di dalam kan?"

"…"

TOK TOK

"Sehuun.. bolehkah aku—"

CKLEK—

Pintu terbuka, sehun menatapnya dengan senyum mengembang yang sangat tampan.

"Jongin, ada apa?" sehun menatap jongin dengan tatapan hangat, ditambah nada bicara yang bisa dibilang _berbeda dari biasanya._

"Eung... Apakah aku boleh masuk ke kamarmu? Aku kedinginan, jadi aku ingin menghangatkan badanku menggunakan penghangat ruanganmu. Bolehkah? Apa aku mengganggumu, sehun?"

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya, matanya bulat membentuk seperti puppy dan bibirnya tanpa sadar maju, seperti sedang mem-poutkannya. Sehun terdiam sejenak, memandang wajah manis di hadapannya sesaat, tertegun karna pandangan innocent puppy-nya. Sehun yang lemah akan pandangan puppy itu, tanpa berkata apapun langsung menganggukan kepalanya dengan mata yang membentuk seperti bulan sabit, eyesmile andalan yang dilihatkan hanya pada orang-orang tertentu dan fansnya, tentu saja.

"Tentu saja boleh! Ayo masuk, kita bisa bermain bersama sambil memakan snack kecil yang kumiliki jongin. Kau maukan?" Sehun terlihat antusias, hatinya kini menghangat, seakan lupa dengan kejadian tadi yang membuatnya hampir kacau. Untung saja jongin datang, kalau tidak mungkin dia akan terbangun besok dengan muka kusut dan mata bengkaknya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa aku menolak, sehun! kau kan tahu jika aku sangat menyuuuukai video game! Ayo bermain sampai besok! Bagi yang tidak kuat berarti kalah, dan akan mendapat hukuman dari yang menang, bagaimana? Kau beranikan sehun, menerima tawaranku? Heum?"

Jongin dengan percaya diri menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya, alisnya bergerak naik turun seakan menggoda sehun agar menerima tantangannya barusan. Jongin itu tahan jika bermain video game sampai sehari penuh pun, asal ada makanan yang menemaninya, ia akan terus bermain tidak ingat waktu sampai akhirnya jatuh tertidur dengan posisi tidak elit.

Sehun yang tidak mau kalah, langsung mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking jongin, mengukir senyum evil sambil menatap jongin dengan tatapan 'ekhem' nya.

"Kau menantangku, jongin? Baiklah. Tapi jangan menangis, jika kau kalah oke? Dan, bermain dengan sportif. Jalani hukuman jika kalah,tidak boleh menawar, deal?"

"DEAL!"

Jongin antusias, tersenyum dengan lebar sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku masuk sehuuuun! Ayo kita bermain! Aku sudah tidak sabar!"

"Hahaha, silahkan masuk tuan putri." Sehun mempersilahkan jongin masuk layaknya seorang gadis.

Jongin yang kaget dipanggil 'tuan putri' oleh sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, sebal, dan ingin memprotes.

"Sehun, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau aku ini sama sepertimu, lelaki yang memiliki pedang perkasa, kau tau?"

Jongin berjalan masuk acuh sambil menggembungkan pipinya dengan bibir maju dua senti membuatnya seperti ingin dicium oleh yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

' _bagaimana bisa aku menjauhimu? Kau terlalu berharga dan memukau jongin. Kapan kau akan mengerti tentang hal ini.. aku lelah jongin. Berjuang sendirian itu sungguh menyakitkan, seandainya kau paham..'_

Dalam diri sehun, ada yang meraung-raung ketika melihat jongin bertingkah seperti tadi. Rasa ingin memiliki menyeruak batinnya. Sekuat tenaga, ia terus mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak melakukan sesuatu diluar batas. Yang akan berakibat sangat fatal untuk dirinya maupun jongin. Sehun pun berusaha menepis fikiran kotornya, menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekati jongin yang sudah duduk diatas kasurnya dengan manis.

"Kau ingin bermain sekarang jongin?"

"Menurutmu? Aku lebih membutuhkan penghangatmu dibanding bermain video game itu sebenarnya, sehun. Kau ini kadang konyol, aku jadi ingin menggigit dagumu yang lancip itu." Jongin mendongak untuk melihat sehun yang masih berdiri di depannya, mencolek dagu lancip itu sambil mengerlingkan mata kanannya, yang langsung disusul oleh tawanya sendiri yang lepas begitu saja. Sementara sehun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan 'what the..' yang sangat datar. Jarak antara keduanya sangat dekat. Dan sehun menghapus jarak itu dengan menempatkan dirinya duduk disebelah jongin, menempel seperti saudara kembar yang tidak ingin dipisahkan.

"hahaha, maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda, jangan merajuk ya?" Jongin memamerkan giginya,matanya membentuk eyesmile. Sehun tidak menjawab permintaan maaf jongin, lebih memilih diam dalam tatapan datarnya ketika melihat ekspresi jongin. Tanpa sadar, ia malah membelai dengan lembut surai hitam di hadapannya, kemudian turun membelai pipi gembil jongin yang terasa halus seperti kulit bayi di telapak tangannya.

"Jongin.." Bola mata sehun bergerak menjelajahi setiap inchi wajah manis di hadapannya. Seolah wajah itu sangat membuatnya kagum dan tidak bisa untuk tidak menatapnya seperti ini ketika ia berada di dekatnya.

"Eum? Ada apa sehun?" Jongin memicingkan kepalanya, seperti anak anjing yang penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan majikannya. Berusaha menangkap bola mata sehun yang daritadi terus menatapnya, mencoba mencari tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri.

"…..Bolehkan aku memelukmu?"

Jongin membulatkan matanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya menunjukan pipinya yang bersemu dengan bibir yang digigit kuat-kuat, mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Eh—? Ah,y- ya.. tentu saja. Hanya memeluk tidak ada yang salah kan?" sambil merentangkan tangannya, matanya menatap sehun dengan tatapan berbinarnya.

"Come to hyung, my beloved maknae..kkk"

Sehun dengan secepat kilat langsung menubruk tubuh ringkih itu, membuat jongin yang kaget langsung terdorong jatuh terlentang diatas kasur, dengan sehun yang memeluknya erat sambil menindih tubuhnya. Membuat mata jongin menjadi sayu dan pipinya yang semakin memerah tak terkendali.

"Ackh— sehun, kau beringas sekali.. aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun tau. Caramu memelukku seperti pelukan perpisahan, berlebihan sekali." Jongin terkekeh pelan, sambil tangannya bergerak mengelus dengan lembut surai hitam sehun, hidungnya menghirup aroma maskulin yang keluar dari tubuh sehun. Jongin menyukai aroma sehun, ia tersenyum tipis sambil membenamkan wajah sehun di dadanya.

Sementara sehun, ia malah tidak mendengarkan jongin dan sibuk mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh jongin. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak seperti anak kucing yang merajuk pada ibunya, membuat jongin menggeliat pelan, kegelian dengan perlakuan sehun.

"Hihihi, hunnie… geli, astaga kkk"

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat jongin yang tertawa kegelian. Ia tersenyum tipis sampai akhirnya, tanpa sadar, ia membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah jongin. Kini sehun menatap jongin dengan intens, membuat yang dibawah –jongin— terdiam dengan mata puppy-nya yang semakin membulat dan berbinar, bibirnya yang merekah akibat gigitan dari giginya sendiri untuk menahan malu yang bergejolak sejak tadi. Jongin pun salah tingkah akibat tatapan sehun yang seperti menelanjanginya bulat-bulat.

"S-sehun apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hm? Menurutmu?"

Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibir tipisnya bersentuhan dengan bibir tebal itu, mengulumnya dengan lembut seakan tidak ada lagi kesempatan lain dalam hidupnya untuk mendapatkan ini. Tangannya mulai meraba bagian dalam kulit tan mulus itu, menyelipkan kedalam kaos tipis yang digunakannya untuk mencari tonjolan pink yang dirasa sudah mengeras. Sehun memilinnya dengan lembut, berniat untuk memberikan sensasi baru pada jongin. Ia terus mengerjainya dengan memilin-mencubit-menarik-menggesek pada telapak jari dan tangannya. Tubuh jongin menegang menerima atas apa yang dilakukan sehun. Sengatan yang datang dari belaian itu mampu membuat jongin mabuk kepayang. Dengan susah payah, jongin berusaha mendorong dada bidang yang menindihnya, mencoba melepaskan tautan bibirnya agar bisa kembali menghirup oksigen bebas. Ia kehabisan nafas, sehun yang terus mengulum dan melumat bibirnya membuat dirinya tidak bisa memasok oksigen dengan baik.

"Mhh.. Cpph—"

Tautan bibir terlepas begitu saja. Sehun merelakan bibir manis itu karena dirinya sadar jika jongin membutuhkan waktu untuk bernafas. Berganti dengan suara cipakan yang berasal dari hisapan bibir tipisnya pada kulit leher tan itu, sibuk memberi tanda dan lumatan. Dengan semangat, ia menggigitinya ,menjilatinya, seakan kulit itu adalah permen yang sangat amat manis. Meninggalkan jejak keunguan yang tidak akan hilang dalam waktu tiga hari, terlihat begitu jelas dengan mata telanjang.

"Mnh.. s-sehun.."

Desahan lembut lolos begitu saja, membuat hasrat yang ada pada diri sehun semakin besar untuk membuatnya mendesah lebih dan lebih. Mendesahkan namanya lebih keras, saat dunia putih itu datang padanya. Sehun hanya ingin menyalurkan perasaan yang selama ini tumbuh dan terus berkembang, tak terkendali, pada dirinya. Perasaan aneh yang ditunjukan pada jongin, hanya pada jongin seorang. Lewat sentuhan cinta ini.. ia sangat berharap, jongin dapat merasakan dan mengerti tentang apa arti cinta sebenarnya. Dan, bisa menerimanya walaupun ia tahu, ini sangat mustahil.

"Seh—ahn..h-hentikan, haa..h"

Sehun tidak memperdulikan jongin. Ia menulikan pendengarannya, terus menjamah tubuh jongin. Nafsu birahi telah memenuhi otaknya dan setan dalam tubuhnya berhasil menggoda sehun, membuatnya lepas kendali.

"a-aah!"

Jongin terlonjak saat sesuatu meremas asetnya dengan cukup keras. Membuat sesuatu di dalam sana terbangun dan sesak, meminta di keluarkan dari dalam balutan kain itu. Ternyata sehun sedang mempermainkannya.

"sehun.."

Jongin merengkuh punggung lebar itu dengan jari-jarinya, menaha ereksinya yang semakin sakit di dalam sana. Kakinya bergerak gelisah, keringat mulai mengalir dari dahinya.

 _cup.. mnph_

Hanya terdengar suara cipakan yang sama seperti tadi. Sehun masih betah menciumi leher jenjang itu dan meninggalkan cukup banyak tanda keunguan. Tangannya tanpa dosa memainkan nipplenya dan yang satunya sibuk meremas sesuatu yang sudah keras menyembul, pada selangkangan jongin.

"s-sakit.." Jongin mendesis pelan, dengan posisi masih mendongak karna sehun yang masih sibuk memberikan tanda pada bagian itu. Sesuatu di selangkangannya terasa begitu sesak dan sakit, tapi sehun terus meremasnya dan menggesekannya pada miliknya. Membuat jongin terus mendesah tertahan antara sakit dan nikmat, namun diacuhkan oleh sehun.

Entah sejak kapan, bajunya sudah tanggal dari tubuhnya. Jongin dengan keadaan topless membuat sehun semakin mudah mendapatkan akses lebih. Setelah puas dengan lehernya, sehun menuruni hisapan itu hingga pada nipple kanannya.

"sehun, sehun- kumohon.. sudah, hentikaa-aahh.." Ia menggigit nipple itu dengan tiba-tiba, membuat jongin membusungkan dadanya karena refleks akibat gigitan tadi.

"sehun, hentikaanh!" Jongin sedikit meninggikan suaranya, berusaha menyadarkan sehun yang benar-benar sudah dipenuhi oleh kabut nafsu dan lepas kendali akan dirinya sendiri.

"Seh-a aahh nghh!" Jongin menjambak rambut sehun, saat sehun semakin liar menjamah tubuhnya. Jilatan itu sudah sampai pada pusarnya. Memberikan sensasi geli dan ingin lebih dalam dirinya.

"H-hun.. hunnie, a-aanhh..a aah haa..hh"

Mata jongin mulai berkaca-kaca, sehun tidak juga melepaskan celananya. Malah semakin menekannya dengan miliknya. Jongin sudah tidak tahan, ia ingin segera mengakhiri ini. Jongin memeluk pinggang sehun dengan kedua kaki jenjangnya, sangat erat. Agar semakin menempel, dan memberikan efek gesekan pada asetnya di dalam sana. Jongin berusaha memberikan sentuhan sendiri pada dirinya, ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi dan mau tidak mau ia harus menyelesaikannya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin dibantu oleh sehun. Maka dari itu ia harus keluar lebih dulu sebelum sehun semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sampai akhirnya sehun sadar atas apa yang dilakukannya barusan, sadar akan situasi saat ini, sadar atas apa yang terjadi dan sadar akan.. jongin yang berkaca-kaca dengan suara desahan yang bergetar, hampir meneteskan airmata akibat kecerobohan dirinya yang fatal. Sehun kelewatan, ia benar-benar melewati batas main. Langsung ia berhenti menjamah tubuh dibawahnya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh bercak keunguan dan keringat yang mengalir dimana-mana. Bangkit dan duduk tepat diatas perut tan yang rata itu dengan kedua kakinya sebagai tumpuan untuk menahan berat tubuhnya, tidak ingin membuat jongin keberatan oleh berat tubuhnya.

"J-jongin.."

"..." Jongin yang barusaja tersadar ketika sehun sudah tak lagi memperdaya tubuhnya, hanya bisa diam memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"a-aku, aku tidak bermaksud.."

"..."

Ia terlalu shock untuk menjawab pertanyaan sehun. Tidak menyangka mengapa ia malah ikut menikmatinya dan malah, berusaha untuk mendapatkan yang lebih. Pikiran jongin melayang entah kemana, mengambang dengan perasaannya yang semakin campur aduk.

"Jongin kumohon, a-aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini."

"tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, biarkan aku sendiri..sehun.."

"t-tidak jongin, kumohon jangan seperti ini. t-tadi itu, aku bahkan tidak sadar saat melakukannya.. a-aku, aku bisa—"

"sehun ini sungguh menyakitkan, kau tahu? dan..i-ini...ini.." suara itu bergetar.

TES

HIKS

TES

Airmata lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Jongin tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya barusan, ia hanya menundukan kepalanya dan menggigit kuat bibirnya. Isakan tertahan terdengar samar-samar melewati pendengaran sehun. Membuat hatinya terasa sakit dan nyeri, seperti tersambar petir yang sangat kuat. Sehun berusaha menahan dirinya, ia bangkit berdiri dan turun dari kasur, menatap jongin sesaat sebelum akhirnya berjalan menjauh, keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan jongin yang masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi. Hidungnya merah, matanya lembab, selimut menutupi badannya yang setengah telanjang dengan rambut acak-acakan yang basah oleh keringatnya. Jongin diam menatap langit-langit kamarnya, isakan demi isakan keluar seiring kepergian sehun yang meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Maafkan aku, ibu.. hiks"

Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam selimut, tidak peduli dengan sesuatu yang masih menegang dibawah sana. Libidonya seketika hilang, sesaat setelah sehun sadar dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

* * *

Sehun keluar membanting pintu kamarnya, menjatuhkan dirinya pada sofa ruang tamu. Ia merenungi atas apa yang terjadi hari ini, benar-benar membuat dirinya shock dan tidak percaya.

"AARGGHH!" Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, pandangannya kosong membayangkan betapa bodoh dirinya telah membuat seseorang yang dicintainya menangis akibat tindakan bodoh yang dilakukannya tadi. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak sadar dan baru sadar ketika sudah setengah jalan? Bisa dibayangkan betapa ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri sekarang. Sehun membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bodoh, oh sehun! Bodohh argghh!"

Sehun semakin frustasi, bayangan sekelebat wajah manis itu yang meneteskan airmata memenuhi ruang pikirannya saat ini. Ia benar-benar tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya bila terjadi sesuatu pada jongin.

Keheningan menyelimuti dorm sepi itu. Sehun diam meratapi, menyesali perbuatannya sejak tadi. Sampai sesuatu memecahkan keheningan yang ada. Seorang lelaki datang menghampiri sehun.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Suara berat dan tenangnya menyapa indra pendegaran sehun, menempati dirinya duduk di sebelah sehun. Dengan pembawaan yang sangat tenang, ia memperhatikan wajah sehun sesaat.

"Kau melewati batas, lagi?"

Laki-laki itu, yang diketahui bernama kyungsoo kembali melontarkan pertanyaannya dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, hyung." Sehun membalas acuh, pikirannya masih melayang pada kejadian fatal tadi.

"Kadang, cinta memang membuatmu menjadi buta dan berakhir melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Bahkan, dirimu juga tidak sadar ketika melakukan hal itu. Cinta membuat seseorang nekat melakukan sesuatu diluar kehendak dirinya sendiri, alam bawah sadar dan perasaan lah yang bermain. Bukan logika ataupun pikiran yang kau pakai seperti biasanya. Cinta itu rumit, jika salah satunya tidak bisa paham."

Kyungsoo menepuk bahu sehun, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan sehun kembali, sendirian. Kyungsoo berjalan melewati kamar sehun, yang di dalamnya terdapat seorang pria sedang tertidur dengan keadaan mata yang bengkak.

Kyungsoo melirik sekilas melewati bolongan yang ada pada pintu itu, lalu membuka knop pintunya dan masuk kedalam dengan perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan dia yang sedang terlelap. Menghiraukan sehun karna menurutnya, sehun juga butuh waktu sendiri untuk mengintropeksi diri dan membenahi kesalahannya.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati ranjang dimana pria itu terlelap, mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang. Tangannya bergerak membelai kening itu, menampikan kesamping poni rambutnya yang sudah panjang dan jatuh, agar tidak menutupi keningnya. Tatapannya terus menjelajahi wajah damai itu, berhenti pada bagian lehernya yang dipenuhi oleh bekas keunguan yang terlihat masih sangat baru.

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat lalu mengecup dengan lembut kening itu. Membiarkan bibirnya menempel pada kening itu cukup lama. Memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengalirkan sesuatu yang dirasakan, berharap dapat memberikan ketenangan pada pemuda tan yang sedang terlelap itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dengan sehun barusan."

Kyungsoo mendesis pelan, desiran dalam darahnya mengalir seakan begitu cepat. Membuat jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat, berdetak sangat keras ketika menyebutkan nama sehun.

"Aku tidak peduli, dan aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku akan terus menjaga dan melindungimu jongin."

Kyungsoo mengecup bibir plum itu sekilas, dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku..mencintaimu."

Setelah mengatakannya dengan suara yang sangat pelan, kyungsoo berjalan menjauh, membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan itu dalam diam. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan jongin, kyungsoo sempat mengintip jongin kembali, berkata dengan sangat pelan yang mungkin hanya dia dan tuhan yang dapat mendengarnya.

' _Walaupun aku tahu, ini akan sulit dan menyakitkan.'_

CKLEK

Pintu kembali tertutup.

TES

Airmat kembali lolos, isakan tangis kembali terdengar setelah kepergian kyungsoo tadi.

' _Kenapa? Kenapa.. Sampai kapan akan terus seperti ini.. Tuhan..'_

Jongin memejamkan matanya, membiarkan bulir bening itu keluar dengan deras dari mata indahnya. Badannya bergetar pelan, tangisannya pecah saat itu juga.

* * *

Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya tidak sengaja melewati ruangan sehun. Ia terdiam sesaat, berusaha membenarkan apa yang ditangkap oleh indra pendengarannya barusan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sehun tengah duduk termenung diruang tamu sedangkan ia barusaja mendengar suara tangisan di dalam sana. Baekhyun menempelkan telinganya pada pintu tersebut, mengintip apa yang ada didalam sana.

' _i..itukan, jongin?'_

Ia tertegun sesaat, setelah mengetahui jonginlah yang menangis didalam sana. Hatinya terasa sakit, mendengar suara isakan jongin yang bergetar, membuatnya ingin masuk dan memeluk jongin sekarang juga. Tak sanggup mendengar suara isakan itu, baekhyun memilih menjauh dan pergi dari situ, masuk kembali kedalam kamarnya.

' _padahal aku barusaja menghiburmu jongin'_

' _aku sangat senang ketika kau bisa tertawa lepas seperti tadi, saat aku menyuapimu. Tapi sekarang, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau menangis lagi.. jongin? Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu menangis, kapan kau akan merubah pikiranmu itu jongin? Apakah kau hanya bisa mencintai wanita?'_

' _ **tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku, akan sesakit ini..sehancur ini, memperjuangkan seorang homophobic seperti dirimu, jongin-ah.'**_

Baekhyun hening dalam pikirannya. Hatinya sudah sering merasakan ini, nyeri, sakit, ketika jongin memperlihatkan ketakutannya akan _cinta sesama jenis_ seperti ini. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menangis, hanya tatapan kosong dan murung yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Sudah terlalu sering dibuat hancur.

Sama halnya dengan baekhyun, sehunlah yang paling sering mendapatkan perlakuan menyakitkan dari jongin. Namun ia tidak berhenti begitu saja, ia terus berusaha dan melupakan luka yang diberikan jongin begitu saja. Tapi tidak jika ia yang membuat jongin menangis, seperti sekarang. Seakan dunianya hancur, ia menyesali perbuatannya, dan sangat membenci dirinya. Membuat jongin menangis akibat dirinya yang menjamah tubuh itu terlalu intim, adalah suatu perbuatan yang sangat fatal.

 _Jongin adalah seorang homophobic, menyentuhnya seperti tadi membuat jongin semakin takut dan shock. Cinta sesama jenis memang menyakitkan, terlebih dengan seseorang yang mempunyai homophobic, seperti jongin. Ini akan sangat sulit, entah bagi pihak yang mencintainya, maupun pihak yang dicintai. Keduanya akan kesulitan, perang antara perasaan dan logika berlangsung setiap saat. Tidak bisa dihindari. Ketakutan dan kesakitan pada ulu hati, menjadi makanan sehari-hari._

 _TBC_

Hello guys, maaf ya gue baru update chapter ini? Soalnya gue nulis ini juga.. make perasaan, gue nulis ini berdasarkan point dari kisah nyata seseorang. Baru gue kembangin dengan menyelipkan penyedap rasa membaca ff. Apalagi kalo bukan nc scene? Hehehe :3

Btw mau nanya, kalian lebih suka gue bikin per-chapternya panjang atau pendek? Atau kalo kalian mau ngasih saran boleh banget kok, gue seneng kalo dapet saran dari kalian jadi bisa lebih luwes ngetiknya. Kalo mau fast update, semangatin gue dong lewat review XD gue orangnya gampang...bosen soalnya. Takutnya kalo yang review dikit gue jadi males lanjutinnya.. ya gimana ya, gue gini sih adanya=_=

Kalo ada yang mau req ff bisa pm gue oke? Asal uke kai ya... hehehe. Udah segini aja ngomongnya gue berasa bawel banget deh. See yaaaa~~~!


End file.
